


Lights, Camera, Conspiracies

by Blue_fox21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk cooks, M/M, Model AU, Model Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Singer Keith, YouTuber Keith (Voltron), YouTuber Lance (Voltron), everyone is a youtuber, fans ship it, gamer pidge, they have code names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fox21/pseuds/Blue_fox21
Summary: So basically, everyone in the voltron gang is a youtuber. Lance does beauty tutorials (sometimes with Hunk), and sings, and he's also a famous model. Keith does conspiracy theories with Pidge, he also sings, and just talks with shiro. Hunk has a cooking show, Pidge is a gamer, and Shiro does makeup tutorials. Basically, the fans ship Lance and Keith when they start doing collabs together. wow, im bad at summaries. I promise, it's a lot better than I make it sound.





	Lights, Camera, Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> so I rated this GA because nothing bad really happens, i swear, it's basically all fluff. I may add some angst in later, but who knows, I'll add it in the tags later if I decide to add some. Warning, there is mild swearing, but not too much. if anyone thinks I should bump up the rating because of this, just ask and I will. Everything in bold shows what the camera is doing pretty much, hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy!

 

**[recording]**

The camera focused on Keith with his usual background, a wall. Said wall was in his bedroom, covered in band posters and pictures. In one side of the frame, you could see a corner of his bed and opposite from it, half of a desk with papers all askew. “Hey peoples.” he chuckled at his word choice. “Peoples, that’s new. When did I start saying that? It’s the plural of an already plural word. Pidge, you must be rubbing off on me.” He looked off to the side of the camera. Keith turned back to it. “Well anyway, let’s get back to the video.”

“It’s the first Friday of the month, so I have a guest star!” He said grinning so wide, it almost looked like it would hurt after a while.

Pidge slid into the frame and bumped into Keith. “You peeps know what it means when I’m here! Conspiracy theories!” They exclaimed. Turning towards the camera, their face went from giddy to serious within two seconds flat. “The first one I have lined up is, my older brother, Matt, who was really abducted by aliens.”

Keith looked down and pinched his nose with his hand. “Oh no. Not this again.” he started to shake his head. “I’ve already heard it and debunked it.”

“So? They haven’t.” Pidge gestured to the camera. “Besides, it’s the only way to explain how weird he is.” they joke.

“He’s always been weird. And so are you, maybe it’s genetic.” Keith turned towards Pidge, raising an eyebrow. They elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.” Keith said while rubbing the inflicted area.

Pidge smirked. “That’s what you get. And don’t interrupt. Please leave your comments ‘til the end.” they pointed a finger towards Keith while giving him a look. “So anyway, Matt was abducted by aliens. He was gone for a year. And when he came back, he didn’t need his glasses anymore, he got weirder, and now has a scar on the side of his face. Everything in that just screams that he was probed.”

Keith looked at them and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You done?” he asked. Pidge nodded. “Alright, first, he was on a trip with your dad and my brother, traveling the world for a graduation present. I saw him in skype calls with Shiro; both he and your dad have reported that Matt, for fact, was not abducted. And he might be wearing contacts, if not, there’s also surgery that can make your eyesight better. Lastly, he got scar from falling while rock climbing. Case closed.” Keith said while folding his arms over his chest.

“Oh, but we don’t know that! What if they were all abducted and their memories were just erased. Or, they replaced Matt with one of them, and switched them back when they were done probing him.” Pidge smiled smugly while pushing up their glasses.

“Alright, maybe it’s a possibility, but a very slim one.” Keith caved.

Pidge let out a cry of victory. “Ha! I got you to say it!” they started to giggle.

Keith started to get a little annoyed. “Fine! I get it, there’s a possibility that I’m wrong. Now shut your face.” Pidge stifled their laughter with their hand, obviously still grinning proudly. “Anyway, next theory, mothman.”

***

“Alright, guys, tell me what you think about Pidge’s brother being abducted by aliens in the comments below, thanks for watching. If you want to see more, check out my channel, and Pidge’s, and hit subscribe.”

“Bye!” both Keith and Pidge said together.

**[end recording]**

 

Pidge hugged Keith. “That was great! Thanks for letting me do another video with you again!” they hugged tighter.

Despite Keith being awkward with physical affection, he was used to Pidge, so he wasn’t as tense; and Pidge knew that. “No problem.” he said back.

They pulled apart. Pidge had a gleam in their eyes, light reflected off of their glasses. A tell tale sign that showed that they had an idea, one that most likely turned out bad. It was a look that scared Keith. “Ya know….” Pidge stated. “You and Lance could do a collab and sing together.~”

Keith’s eyes widened, and his ears turned pink as his face flushed. He looked away, suddenly unable to make eye contact. “Pidge!” Keith tried to show his disdain, but really it sounded high pitched and whiney. Clearing his throat, he said, “you know I can’t.”

Pidge stared at him unimpressed, cocking their hip out with a hand placed on it. “Mhmm. and why’s that?” they said, smirking.

Keith groaned, head collapsing into his hands. He glared at Pidge through his fingers, still groaning. “You know why.” he grunted.

Pidge chuckled, with a smug look on their face. “No, I’m pretty sure I don’t.” they lied.

Keith groaned again (knowing they are just as stubborn as he is). He knows that Pidge knows, but they just want to hear Keith say it out loud just to torture him. “‘Cause I’m too gay.” he mumbled into his hands.

Pidge put their head near his hands, straining for what he said. But honestly, they didn’t hear him. No matter how fluent they are in mumble, they just couldn’t make out what Keith said. “Hun? Keith you’re going to have to speak up, I can’t hear you.” they tried not to use a mocking voice, but it might have came out like that. Sometimes it’s hard to tone down the sass.

Keith looked up from his hands and glared at them. “You know exactly what I said. Don’t make me repeat myself.” he scowled.

They held up their hands over their head in surrender. “Honest to mothman, I didn’t hear you.” they said in a squeaky voice.

Keith couldn’t decipher if their squeaky tone was from them being defensive or from lying. So he decided to give in and say it once more. “I’m. Too. Gay.” he said slow and deliberately, annoyance seeping through every word.

Pidge snickered. “You got that right.” they doubled over laughing. After a minute, they turn serious. “Why don’t you just shove those feelings down when you’re around him? You know, like you do with every other emotion.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. I get it, I’m a cold and heartless emo.” Keith deadpanned. “I don’t know if I can do that around him. He’s the love of my life that’s way out of my league and has no idea who I am. Is that the kind of bullshit you want to hear?” he glared at them for extra measure. “But seriously, I just don’t know if I can hold it together around him, I’ll just make a total fool of myself.”

Pidge groaned. They’d been getting that same response from Keith for months. “Just put on your resting bitch face! Or something along those lines. And you’re not going to make a fool of yourself. Just let me set it up, so you guys can sing together and be gay. And then I’ll make a toast at your guys’ wedding.”

Keith blushed and finally caved. “Fine. Go ahead and talk to him for me. And I doubt there will be a wedding because he probably doesn’t and won’t like me like that!” Keith went back to hiding his face in his hands.

Pidge’s grin would have given the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Correction, it was a smirk, an evil one at that. “And plus, you’ve seen the comments, the people ship it. This is going to make your fans so happy.” they said smugly. Keith groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day. Because god, what has he just gotten himself into?

* * *

Lance just got off work, modeling for this cologne brand. He personally didn’t like the scent all too much, but his agent, Allura, thought it would be good publicity. His best friends, Hunk and Pidge, were picking him up. Sure he could easily have a personal driver, or drive himself, considering how popular he’s been getting lately; but he thought that was just too extra. Plus, his friends are way better company.

“Get in loser! We’re going shopping!” Pidge yelled out the car window. It’s always easy to spot Hunk’s car, especially when a small gremlin is shouting out the window. His car was this yellow-orange station wagon, you know, with the fake wood siding. It’s completely unmistakable.

Lance strode up to the car and got in the back seat. “Pidge, you know I love it when you quote Mean Girls, but give me the front seat.”

Pidge looked shocked, their whole body turned to look behind the seat and lock eyes with Lance. “I’m hurt, I just quoted Mean Girls, and you have the audacity to demand my seat. I can’t even look at you right now.” they said, turning back to Hunk, who was in the driver's seat. “Can you believe him? I think modeling is giving him a big head.” Hunk hummed in agreement, and started driving.

“And they say I’m the dramatic one.” Lance mumbled under his breath. Then, Hunk’s hum registered, making Lance feel udderly betrayed. He launched himself between the two front seats, hands clinging on to them as he leaned forward to look Hunk in the face. “Hunk! How could you! You’re my best friend, my buddy, my pal, the light of life! You’re not supposed to agree that! I’ve been betrayed, forgotten, left to die!” he slumped back in the rear seats, sprawling out and draping himself over the worn out upholstery. With a hand over his heart, he coughed a few times to show how wounded he was.

Pidge was howling with laughter by then. Between laughs, they managed to get out, “Who’s the dramatic one now?”

Lance kicked their seat. “Gremlin.” he muttered. “Can I at least have the aux cord?”

“Take the gremlin comment back, and you can have the aux cord.” they said smugly.

Narrowing his eyes, he replied, “Never.” And for the second time in barely five minutes, Lance lounged between the two seats. But this time, to attack Pidge and steal the aux cord.

The two of them didn’t get very far with wrestling because Hunk interrupted, “Don’t make me turn this car around! Lance, get back in your seat and strap in. Pidge, give him the aux cord.” Pidge made a sound of protest, but Hunk cut them off. “No, don’t want to hear it. You get the front seat, Lance gets the aux cord.” Hunk’s word was final. You see, Hunk is a patient man, but when you push him too far, he gets really scary.

Pidge reluctantly handed over the aux cord to Lance, who was gleefully snickering in the back. And to torture Pidge, he played both _My Heart Will Go On_ played on a shitty recorder and _What Does The Fox Say?_ on loop. “By the way Hunk, where are we going?” He asked over the awful music and Pidge’s groaning.

“I thought we would just go to our place and play video games. Right?” Hunk replied.

Lance pouted. “But I thought Pidge said we were going shopping!” he whined.

Pidge’s groaning got louder for a second. “I was quoting a movie Lance!” they retorted. “I really don’t want to go shopping. All I want is to beat you in video games, and for the love of satan, turn the music down!”

Lance relented and turned it down a few notches. “But I really wanna go! What if I buy you a new game?” he bargained.

Contemplating the new circumstances, Pidge stopped their groaning for a few seconds. “If you put on some new music as well, we can go to the mall.” Lance interrupted with an excited hollar. “But you still have to buy me that game!” Pidge shouted.

Lance let out another hollar. “You heard them Hunk! To the mall! I’ll buy you food when we get there~.”

Hunk sighed. “Fine! Let’s go to the mall!”

 

They decided to first eat in the food court, each of them getting a Subway sandwich, stealing themselves a table to eat. There was a mutual understanding that when there is food, you don’t have to talk. So it was fairly quiet between the trio, completely content with letting the loud chaos of the food court wash over them. That is, until, Lance broke the silence. “So Pidge, how did that video go with Keith?”

Pidge snorted, causing them to choke on their food and throw them into a coughing fit. Hunk clapped them on the back. Once they recovered, they smirked. “Is that your weird, round about, way of asking about Keith?” They said slyly, head placed in hand while resting their elbow on the table.

Lance sputtered for a minute. “No! Can’t I just ask how my friend is doing without it having to do with a hopeless crush?” His voice was high and squeaky, it really only did that when he got defensive. So naturally, Pidge and Hunk didn’t believe him. Lance also realized how prepubescent his voice sounded like, so he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. This reminded Pidge of a cat that just failed a jump, that is obviously trying to recover their hurt ego, while pretending nothing happened. Lance also realized that his cheeks were burning, but there was nothing he could do but will it to go away. “So how did the video go, huh?”

Pidge scoffed. “Like you haven’t seen it yet. It’s been out for a few days.” they commented dryly. Once again, Lance could only make unintelligible noises and is left sputtering. Both Hunk and Pidge laughed, making Lance pout.

Lance stuffed his face with his sandwich and through his mouth full, he said, “fuck you.” Then he ate some more. Hunk grimaced at how disgusting Lance was being, talking with his mouth full, how awful.

Pidge clapped slowly, fake pride and adoration written all over their face. “The current king of the modeling world, adored by people all over the country, the picture of beauty.” they extended a arm towards Lance, mimicking an announcer's voice, “Our very own Lance McClain everybody! The very one who is chewing with his mouth full.” they shook their head at the last sentence in mock shame.

Then Hunk joined in. “What a role model, and yet, it’s tarnished because he talked while eating. Think of all the horrified parents, seeing their children chew with their mouths’ open because they saw their role model do it.” He hung his head in shame.

Lance looked pointedly at Pidge, “For your information, I’m world wide bitch. I did a billboard for Japan, and I have my youtube channel. And second,” he looked at both of his friends while taking another bite of his sandwich, talking through his food again to make a point, “fuck you.”

They both shook their heads. And at the same time, like reading minds or something, they said, “And swearing too, the poor children.” Lance groaned and slumped into his chair, angrily eating the rest of his sandwich.

Lance started to give them the silent treatment. Pidge just sighed and continued the conversation. “So the video went well. Keith and I talked about conspiracies like usual.” Hearing Keith’s name, Lance perked up, all teasing forgotten. Of course, both of Lance’s friends picked up on this, but they decided not to say anything. “And it was really fun. I was wondering if he could come shopping with us.”

For the third time in the day, Lance couldn’t think of any words. Just sounds, ones that made him sound like he was a dying whale. Hunk agreed to Keith coming with a nod when Lance started to find his words. “Pidge! I’m not dressed for the occasion, I could’ve worn my ass jeans. My ass jeans, Pigeon! And I also would’ve put on makeup. Made myself look cute, but no. You give me no warning that my crush is coming, and now, I’m just in non-form-fitting clothing, with no makeup. All your fault.” Lance pouted again.

Pidge and Hunk laughed at Lance’s dilema. “We could go to Sephora before Keith gets here, and as far as cloths go, we’re at a mall Lance.” Hunk commented.

Lance’s eyes lit up when he turned his attention towards Hunk. “Hunk, you’re a genius. Love you.” after saying this, he launched himself across the table to hug him. “Let’s go to Sephora before Keith gets here.”

Hunk nodded in agreement and Lance got back in his seat. The three of them finish eating and clean up their table. And on their way to Sephora, Pidge said, “I sent Keith a text to meet us there in twentyish minutes. Should that give you enough time to do your face up all pretty?”

Lance shot her a knowing smirk. “You know I’m the master of makeup. That should be plenty of time.” When the got into the store, Lance pulled out his phone. “Hey guys, wanna make an impromptu video of our trip to the mall?

Pidge smirked, “oh hell yeah. I wanna capture all of you being awkward around Keith.”

Looking back, Lance stuck his tongue out at them. “Whatever. But let’s start filming.” he pulled up his camera on his phone and put it on selfie mode, then started recording.

 

**[recording]**

“Hello! Today I’m at the with my dear friends, Hunk and Pidge!” he turned his phone more towards the two so he could get a better shot of them.

Synchronized, they both said, “Hi, peeps!”

Lance turned his phone so he was in the shot more. “Well, we’re heading into Sephora right now, and I’m going to do makeup on myself, and possibly Hunk if he lets me.” He looked back towards Hunk pleadingly. Hunk simply sighed and nodded his head. Lance let out a victory woop. He looked back towards the camera. “And, apparently, there’s going to be a surprise guest that I haven’t done anything with yet, but you guys have been asking. He’ll come later though.”

Lance handed the phone to Pidge so they could record while Hunk and Lance ran around the store, finding makeup to put on. When Keith entered the store, Lance was busy doing Hunk’s makeup, having already done his own, so he didn’t notice.

But Pidge did. Pidge ushered Keith over and turned around so everyone was in the shot. Pidge put a finger to their lips in a shushing motion while Keith smiled and awkwardly waved. Accidentally, Pidge laughed at Keith’s awkwardness. But luckily, Lance was too concentrated on his work to not look up when he asked, “what’s so funny Pidgey?”

Pidge played it totally cool. “Oh, I just thought of a meme that I saw earlier today.” they lied. Lance humed in understandment. After a few minutes of Lance narrating his makeup skills, he was finally done. He got up and stretched out from hunching over.

That’s when he finally noticed Keith. He ran over to him and gave him a hug. “Great to finally meet you man!” Lance said. He let go after a second, realizing what he just did. Then, a blush dusted his cheeks.

And Keith, who was not ready for a hug, just stood there stiffly, blushing. “Uh-um. Yeah. nice to meet you to.” he stuttered. It wasn’t until Lance pulled away when he noticed he was wearing makeup, and it only made him blush deeper.

Hunk and Pidge shared a look and started laughing. “Ok gays, let’s get going. I’ve had enough makeup for one day.” Pidge said, uninterested.

When Hunk and Pidge started to walk away, Lance and Keith snapped out of their daze and caught up with them. “Excuse you, I’m bi, not gay. There’s a difference.” Lance corrected Pidge.

 

**[cut]**

Lance had the camera back, “alright, we’re now at Ragstock. And it’s time to pick out a few outfits for each of us to try on.” he said and smiled wickedly at the camera. Pidge picked out this black pleated skater skirt and a blue, sleeveless turtleneck crop top for Lance to try on. Believe it or not, Pidge actually has a good sense of style.

Lance got into a changing room and after a few minutes of the others finding other outfits for eachother, Lance came walking up to the group with the new outfit on. “You know Pidge, I actually have to buy this now. I love it. Thank you.” he said warmly. And of course, Lance didn’t seem to notice Keith mentally breaking down.

But Keith quickly got over it when Pidge brought up this ugly, floral print dress, that looked like it came straight out of 1950’s suburbia, and they gave Keith a look. Lance had already escaped back to the changing room to get back into his regular clothes, but when he go back, he barked out a laugh. “So who do you want to try on that monstrosity?” Lance snickered.

Pidge gave and evil look in their eye. “Keith.” they said simply.

Keith backed away with his hand over his head. “No way in hell.”

“Oh come on! Please?” Lance gave his puppy dog eyes to Keith.

Keith was a weak man, but he didn’t cave until the others were chanting: “Ugly dress, ugly dress, ugly dress.” over and over again. Keith took the dress and walked off to a dressing room. Lace gave an outfit to Hunk and Pidge to try on. And they were both done before Keith was.

“Hey Keith, did you die in there?” Lance called out.

All they heard was a groan. “A little bit of my soul died, does that count?” Keith retorted. “I’m not coming out in this dress on. I look like a stay at home mom from the 50’s.” his voice was dripping with annoyance and embarrassment.

Despite this, Lance really wanted to see him in that dress, and was willing to do anything. “What if I also put on the dress, and we come out at the same time?”

There was silence for a minute. Then they heard a “fine” come from Keith’s dressing room.

Lance smiled. “Pidgey, get met me that dress.” he demanded. Pidge left and came back with the same dress as Keith’s. Lance got into another dressing room. Within a few minutes, he said, “I’m ready. Keith? You ready?”

Keith groaned. “Yeah.” he said dreadily.

“Alrighy, on the count of three.” you could practically hear Lance’s smile in his voice. “One. Two. Three.” they emerged at the same time. They looked at each other and there was a break of silence before all four of them were pointing and laughing hysterically. But both Lance and Keith were also trying to cover up their blushing with their laughter. After they were done, Lance bought the first outfit he tried on, and they walked out.

 

**[cut]**

They went to a few more stores, trying on clothes and goofing around. They even went to an electronic store to get Pidge the video game that Lance promised them. And after they went to all the stores they wanted to, they got smoothies.

Lance held the camera so they were all on screen. Keith was beside Lance with Pidge and Hunk walking together behind them. “I think this wraps up our mall excursion. If you liked this video hit the like button below and hit subscribe.” they all said “bye” together.

**[end recording]**

 

Lance smiled brightly. “That was so much fun guys! Keith, it was great that we could finally meet!” He held his hand up for a high five. And after a moment of confusion, Keith finally high fived him. “So can I get your number?” Lance asked.

Surprised, Keith choked on his smoothie. Hunk clapped him on the back. “Thanks.” Keith said once he recovered. He was blushing furiously, but ignored it. Then he turned his attention back to Lance. “What?”

“Can I have your number?” this time, Lance was much more timid while asking. Keith looked confused. Lance decided trying to pick him up was useless, so he made up an excuse. “You know, so we can do a collab together again. Unless you don’t want to of course.” Lance could feel himself start to ramble but it was too late to stop. He also realized that his two friends left him and Keith alone for the time being. “But I just assumed you did, but I really shouldn’t assume. That’s not something you can just decide for people. But I don’t know-” he was cut off by Keith laughing. And honestly? It was now Lance’s favorite sound.

Keith gave Lance a little smile. “Of course I’ll do more collabs with you. Today was fun. Hand me your phone and I’ll put my number in there.”

Lance was stunned for a second, head still reeling, ready for rejection. So it took a minute for the words to sink in. “Oh, of course.” he said as he handed his phone over to Keith.

Keith made himself a new contact in Lance’s phone and put his number in there. “Just text me when you want to do a collab and we can figure out what we want to do from there.” he smiled at Lance and they walked over to where Hunk and Pidge were.

The two of them saw Keith and Lance walking over. “Ready to go?” Pidge called out.

“Yeah.” Lance said.

All four of them made it out to the parking lot and Keith split away when he got on his motorcycle. When Lance saw Keith ride off, he was mentally cursing himself for both failing to ask Keith out, and also just for the fact that Keith rides a motorcycle.

He got into the backseat of Hunk’s car, not even fighting Pidge for the front seat. And when they got back to their apartment, Lance made a beeline for him room. He flopped down on his bed face down, blushing and screaming into his pillow. Because, what had he gotten himself into?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading!
> 
> I know it's been forever since I've written, and I know i said that I was working an a Shance pirate au, but I lost motivation for it. sorry. if you guys would like it, I might think about continuing it.
> 
> so this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. wow. I'm not sure how long it's going to be quite yet, but there will be more chapters.
> 
> thanks for reading! see ya next chapter! <3


End file.
